Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users of a social networking system (or service) can utilize their computing devices to create, edit, and share posts, such as by publishing media content items on their social networking profiles, timelines, walls, or feeds.
Under conventional approaches rooted in computer technology, posts made by users can often times be associated with privacy settings for determining who can view or access such posts. In one example, a post shared by a user can have a privacy setting enabling the post to be accessible to the public in general. In this example, another post shared by the user can have another privacy setting that enables this other post to be accessible only to one or more selected audience members. However, under such conventional approaches to sharing or publishing posts, the utilization of privacy settings for posts can be inefficient, unnecessarily static, or otherwise undesirable. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with sharing, publishing, or positing content.